Judgement
by Spand
Summary: My first LK fanfic. A prince is framed and exiled from his kingdom, and now he must decide what to do get revenge on the ones who framed him or get over it and move on.Plz Review.
1. Exile

**Well this is my first fanfic please review and I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Ajali, Safi, jahdi, Kesi, Zahra, Enzi, Dalila, Kabisa, Quana, Zubari, and Tisha are my characters and should not be used without my permission.**

**Prologue:** **A Rouges life**

''Dad it wasn't me I would never do that to Safi!''

'' Don't lie to me, Enzi told me what you did you always have to try to blame others for your actions for once take responsibility!''

''But I'm telling you I didn't do it I've done a lot of things but I would never kill Safi he was my younger brother.'' tears forming in the young lions eyes.

'' I don't believe you, always you have to cause trouble and now that one of your games have gone too far you blame others.''

'' Dad plea-

''It was only you and Enzi with Safi that night and we all know Enzi would never do such a thing!''

''Believe me dad I'm telling the tru-

''Enzi is always trying to set an example for you as the oldest but do you follow in his paw prints no all you do is cause trouble and now one of your little pranks have caused the death of your own brother!''

The young lion looked at Enzi begging him to tell their father the truth that he caused Safi's death and not him.

Seeing the pain his younger brother was going through Enzi couldn't allow it to go on.

''Dad maybe you should let it go it was a accident and it really was my fault.'' Said the older lion letting his head fall down in shame.

'' Enzi you really are a wonder defending this trash after he tried to put the blame on you.''

Enzi lifted his head in shock even after he confessed his father still didn't believe.

''But I will respect your request.''

The full grown lion walked over to his youngest son. You have two choices he said stay here and disown the title as prince and serve your brother or leave and never return.

It was still early in the day dew still on the grass, and today is the day that prince Ajali second in line for the throne decided that he would leave home to start a pride of his own. Almost all the animals in the land came to see the event, for some of the animals and members of the pride it was a great loss they knew the rumors were a lie Ajali was their friend from childhood he was a kindhearted and brave lion that just had made trouble every now and than but he wasn't a murderer it was hard for them to see him go and all over one misunderstanding.

Out of all the animals there Queen Uzuri was the saddest to see him go her own son being practically banished, Ajali watched as the tears ran down her face as she saw him walking to the border with both his older brother and father next to him.

_How did it come to this in one day I'm a prince the next day I'm about to be a rouge i never did anything wrong I was framed and if I'm to be exiled over that I gladly go._

_Who knows life as a rouge might not be so bad I mean you can sleep when and where you want eat a much food as you like without worrying about the special balance and have the best chance at creating your own kingdom it almost seems to easy to be true._

_Sure I am leaving behind all my friends and family but I can't stay here another day._

_I have no regrets I'm just going to leave and never come back. Turning his head he stared at his father approaching him._

A huge lion walked up to Ajali staring at him with his green eyes a coat of brown fur and a black mane his face full of hate. Next to him was a slightly smaller lion that looked just like Ajali a pure black mane with golden fur and green eyes hiding the pain on his face from his brother not being able to look at him.

Ajali asked himself what to do with this opportunity beg his brother to do something to convince them that he didn't commit the murder, Or just walk away letting his brother have the throne and live as a rouge. In the end he already knew what he was going to do.

With one enormous roar to his pride he turned around and ran across the border into the jungle not looking back tears in his eyes.

**Well that's it for now hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Preperations

**Sorry for the holdup I had a lot of homework to do. **

**Any way hope you like this chapter**

Enzi felt horrible he knew it was his fault for what had happened and that he was a coward for just standing by and let his own brother to be exiled, he felt sick to the stomach and knew he wasn't fit to be king. If only his father could realize the truth Ajali would still be here and he would be exiled, all he could think about was if he should tell the truth or not. He was extremely worried for his brother one thing he knew was that Ajali could defend himself but finding something to eat was different neither of them could hunt to save their lives it was always the lionesses job and they never had any motivation to learn to hunt for themselves this thought only made Enzi feel worse and remind himself how weak he was that he couldn't protect his own brother. All Enzi could do was watch with the others as his brother ran from his home.

King Zubari watched his youngest son form disappear into the trees of the jungle sighing with relief.

''Finally he's gone, whispered the king under his breath.''

''What was that sire I didn't quite hear.'' said a cheetah walking up to the lion eyes full of curiosity.

'' It's nothing Jela, nothing at all, whispered the king as he walked away.

'' Sire do you really think Safi died cause of Ajali.''

''Yes I do what makes you think he's not?'' said the king turning around and looking hard at Jela

'' Well it just seems a little weird that Ajali would do something like that, maybe your wrong and its someone else.''

'' Are you trying to accuse Enzi of the murder?''

''Well sire most of the animals are saying that it is that Enzi caused the murder not Ajali maybe you exiled the wrong son.''

'' So what if I did Enzi is my heir not that trouble-making son Ajali, why should I keep something as useless as him around it's not like he's going to be king after me.''

''Sire don't you think that's a little harsh?''

''Not at all he had to leave someday didn't he I just see it as giving him a head start.''

''But sire wouldn't you like to have spend more time with him he is your son?''

'' Jela I can always have more cubs if I want comfort?''

''But would that really make you happy sire?''

''You know what would make me really happy?''

'' No I don't really sire.''

''Than I will tell you, I would like it if my majordomo would stop asking some much questions before I rip out his throat and throw done his lifeless body in front of his entire family than kill them one by one tell none are left do you understand what I'm trying to say Jela?''

'' Absolutely sire I will see you tomorrow with the report.''

''Good, said the Zubari, and make this a lesson Jela have a nice day.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ajali walked through the jungle cursing with each step he took going father into his new environment. He hated every second of it walking through the jungle was weird and uncomfortable to him, he was used to open being able to run freely without a care in the word not all cramped up cause of trees and rocks all around. Nobody could blame him for being angry after being exiled for a crime he didn't commit all because of his brother, that weakling couldn't even be called his brother let alone the heir he was just a coward he didn't deserve to be king.

As Ajali continued walking he started thinking, if there was one person worthy of the job it would be me, I'm one of the fastest strongest and smartest of all the lions in the pride I only caused trouble to have a little fun. If Dad think it's alright to blame me for Safi's death just because I cause trouble sometimes he is wrong.

Ajali stopped right where he was an idea coming straight to him.

Who said I have to stay an exile I could just come back when Dads dead and be accepted right back, or even better just come back stronger than ever and kill him and Enzi that'll teach them to treat me like trash I'll kill them both and rule the kingdom the right way my way. The young lion smiled to himself pleased with his plan walking on thinking of anyway to put his plan into motion.

Standing on the top part of the caves were his pride members slept, tears came to the young lion eyes that night as he remembered what happened in the morning he knew that this was all, his fault if only he was more brave and done the right thing Safi and Ajali would be there right know with him. His taught haunted him with visions of his brother's form disappear into the jungle and the bruised and crushed body of his youngest brother Safi laying on the ground haunted his mind it's than he came to the conclusion that he was the cause of his brother's demise his very existence. What have I done were the only things that came to Enzi's mind, first he caused the death of his youngest brother than he gets his last remaining brother exiled. How did it come to this he really didn't know he didn't want any of this to happen he just wanted peace for his home but just cause of some misjudgment he already caused one of his brother's deaths and the exile of another brother?

''_I can't go on like this, I'm a prince and heir to the throne I need to act like one my brother are gone but I will carry on I may not be fast or strong but one thing I know is that I'm a survivor'' _

I'm the only one fit to rule. These thoughts continued to linger in the young lions head but what could he do his father's the king not him there was no way of convincing him to let Ajali stay and challenging his father to a duel would end in his own death or banishment all he could do was watch.

He knew what he had to do the burdens were too much.

Tomorrow Enzi would tell the pride what really happened and hopefully they will forgive him if not than at least he can say he tried to gain repentance for what he had done.

**Sorry about the grammar working really hard to improve it**

**Next chapter will be updated soon.**


	3. Welcomed and not Welcomed

**Sorry about the delay but it's finally here hope you like it.**

His claws gripped the ground he was ready to sprint, he kept low to the ground so that he could not be spotted. He was drooling uncontrollably it had been day since he got a decent meal and if he made this catch he could feast.

He crept up close to his target, taking in a deep breath he ran off straight into the group of zebra. The herd of zebra saw him approaching faster than he expected but he wouldn't give up.

He went for a young male just small enough to make him a good meal. As he jumped in for a kill one of the grown zebra's shot thier hind legs right into his stomach knocking the breath out of him as he fell to the ground. As he looked up he could see the zebra running away into the plains far away from him.

Ajali was really a sad sight even after getting out of the jungle it was his 6th time failing to get a single kill for the three days in a row.

He started to remember the days when the lionesses would bring in the hunt all the food he know remembered he put to waste how he wished he at least had one strip of meat now. The hunger was starting to take a toll on him, his body wasn't used to this lack of food and water was too much and he soon passed out.

Ajali woke up inside a den he could see a big waterhole and some trees in the distance he could see was a lion with a cream coat and a black and dark brown mane next to him was a lioness with a brown coat and Golden colored eyes, they seemed to be arguing about something but he was still too weak to speak or stand up all he could do was lay down still and listen.

'' See look he's awake we can't just let him die now he needs help!'' stated the lioness.

''Why do you care if die he's just a rouge.'' The lion said looking annoyed. Just kill him already and end his suffering if you're that worried about him

'' And if I remember correctly we were like him to not so long ago.''

'' Thank the gods were not right now but if we take him in things will be harder for us!

'' We need to do the right thing Kanu?''

''Don't lecture me about doing the right thing it's not like he's are pal just kill him he almost dead anyway.''

'' But he's has a chance to live why take that away from him.''

''Your too soft Kali why are you so simple minded. Kanu said. If you don't do it I will.

'' YOU WILL DO NOTHING KANU!''

The two lions looked up in shock as they saw the big lion baring his teeth at Kanu

'' Kondo what are you doing back so soon?'' said Kanu with a smile.

''That can wait Kanu more importantly why is this lion here?

''Kondo please do something Kanu wants to kill him.''

'' And why would you want to do that Kanu what has this lion done to you, haven't I always told you to treat others kindly.

'' But Kondo you know we don't have the space let's just kill him now.''

''Who said he would have to stay for life Kanu, we'll just take care of him tell he's ready to decide if he wants to stay or leave.''

'' Besides Kanu why do you want him gone so bad we were once like him we should show him kindness just like the creature once showed to us.

Kanu growled and stalked out of the den diving into the waterhole.

Kali started to walk towards Kanu but was stopped by Kondo.

''Let him get over it himself Kali right now let's see the condition of our new member.''

Kondo stared at Ajali looking him over. Looking hard at his stomach where he was kicked by the zebra.

'' Let him rest for a while he looks exhausted.''

'' Have you and Kanu given him water yet?''

''No we just carried him here and started arguing over what to do with him.''

'' What would you two do without me. Kondo said shaking his head smiling. Help me bring him over to the waterhole.

The both lay Ajali gently on the ground, Kanu stared at them angrily.

Make sure Kanu doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone while I get him something to eat.

Kali watched over Ajali while Kondo ran off into the savannah. Kanu just sat there rolling his eyes at the whole thing, laying his head on the ground.

**OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOO**

Thing weren't looking good for Enzi most of the pride members had stopped talking to him completely even some of his long time friends, Even some of the animals in the kingdom wouldn't look at him and he knew exactly why.

Enzi knew he was completely screwed some of the lions and lionesses in the pride were already starting to question the fact of Ajali committing murder, and the animals in the kingdom were even worse. Soon all eyes were on him.

He was the only one there other than Ajali who saw how Safi really died they knew what they were told wasn't the truth and they wanted answers. Enzi knew he couldn't hide behind his father for long he would have to come up with an idea to get himself out of this mess soon or he might end up like Ajali and banished or even killed.

**I know the ending for this chapter could have been better but time is against me like usual.**


	4. No intruders

**New Chapter hope you enjoy**

''Hello, hey, you awake, hey trash you awake'' shouted Kanu into Ajali's ear

''Leave him alone Kanu he's probably still sleeping'' stated Kali

'' That the weird thing what kind of rouge is a deep sleeper it doesn't make since'' said Kanu staring at Ajali's sleeping form.

''And how doesn't that make since'' said Kali

''Your joking right you really don't know the answer to that?'' asked Kanu looking up at Kali

''If I did I wouldn't be asking Genius.'' said Kali starting to get annoyed

''It's simple if he's a rouge he would have reacted once he heard something loud, but all this guy did was continue sleeping that's why it's weird'' answered Kanu

'' Makes since but maybe he's just really tired'' said Kali

'' Or maybe he's just faking waiting tell where asleep to bite of our tails and eats like some cannibal'' stated Kanu

''Just shut up Kanu that's the stupidest thing I heard from you all day look at him does he look like a cannibal'' replied Kali

''Looks can be deceiving Kali he can't be trusted, something's not write about him.'' Said Kanu

'' You haven't even talked to him yet how would you know if there's something wrong with him'' replied Kali

''I can just tell he can't be trusted let's just get rid of him'' said Kanu raising a paw with unsheathed claws about to cut Ajali's throat.

''Stop Kanu'' said Kali rushing to stop him.

''Don't try to stop me Kali I'm doing this for us.''

''KANU STAND DOWN!''

_Dang lucky trash_

'' Kondo back so soon how was the hunting did you find any food.'' said Kanu with a smile

'' Wipe that fake smile of your face Kanu just what were you about to do and it better not be what I'm thinking.'' asked Kondo

''Me I wasn't doing anything just stretching my limbs got to let the claws out every now and then''

''Didn't look like that to me'' said Kondo walking up to Kanu staring him in the face.

''Looked like you were about cut our guest throat.''

''Kondo would you really think I would do such a thing'' asked Kanu

'' Actually I do Kanu get this straight I'm the Leader this is my pride your Father and Mother left you and Kali under my charge and until they return you listen to me! Do you understand.'' Shout Kondo

'' Perfectly'' answered Kanu

'' Than go you, won't be getting any food today. 'Replied Kondo

''But I'm really hungry and-

''Than find your own food but don't come to me with that crap after what you just pulled.''

''You would make me go hungry over some trashy rouge.'' Said Kanu enraged

''If I don't do it this way you will never learn.'' Said Kondo

Kanu gave Kondo an angry stare and walked away

''Kondo do you really have to go so hard on him, it was my responsibility to look after the rouge.' 'Said Kali

'' No its not your fault Kanu needs to learn not all rouges are bad he needs to get over the past and if that means he should starve until he realizes then so be it.'' replied Kondo

''You know its not his fault why he's like that Kondo maybe you should talk to him about it more.''

''Why I didn't have to talk it out with you and you came out all right.''

''Only cause I handle things better than Kanu.''

''Still he is older he should be more mature.'' Said Kondo

'' I shouldn't have to punish him for cubbish things like this.''

''I know but still can you talk to him'' asked Kali

'' Fine I will but not today tomorrow.''

''Thank you Kondo.'' Said Kali, she gave him a friendly lick on the cheek.

''Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry try let's see if our guest is awake and go eat.''

''No complaint their ''said Kali following Kondo to the carcass

**OOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOO  
**

That old fool treating me like some cub making me starve he knows I suck at hunting . Its all that's damn rouges fault. Why can't they see that I'm right he's can't be trusted none of them can their just coldblooded murders they don't care about what pain they cause people and all they are about is themselves.

But its fine if they wont get rid off him I will I knew I would have to do it by myself anyway Kali's to soft and weak to fight and Kondo's just an broken up old lion compared to what he used to be. I'll kill the damn rouge by myself so that he doesn't get the chance to hurt anyone. First I'll become his friend and when he least expects it I'll just tear limb from limb.

**Well that's it hope you like it if not well that's life I'll try even harder, please Review **


	5. Warefall Pride

**Well new chapters up sorry it took so long my other TLK story took a lot of my time.**

Things weren't going to well in Ajali's pride ever since he left. The pride members were starting to wonder how exactly Safi died instead of getting the lame explanation from the king that he told everyone, why Ajali was Exiled for Safi's death when there was no true evidence to prove he did he crime and the rumors were spreading everywhere causing Zubari lose patience with his subjects.

But all this just made Jela's job a whole lot more difficult. The cheetah ascended up the stones that were near a fairly large waterfall. The cheetah looked at waterfall the very reason the pride got its as Jela watched for a few seconds as the water glittered as the sun shined against the water he could see his crystal clear reflection in the soft drops of water. Anytime Jela came to see that waterfall he felt at peace, something he hadn't felt in a long time lately. Jela loved the sight of the waterfall but it wasn't that enjoyable anymore when he remembered the reason he came in the first place he knew that going to see the person inside would make him miserable.

Jela walked through the waterfall which led to a den full of lions as he walked deeper and deeper in the den he thought about all the animals would think that it was just a ordinary waterfall but if they looked behind the waterfall they would see a den full of a entire pride of at least 30 lions. In the past some he had seen some curious animals would poke their heads into the waterfall to see what was on the other side, little did they know it was suicide especially when the pride was hungry. Jela on the other hand didn't have to worry about this every lion in the pride new the exact time he arrived each day to give the morning report and everyone knew his sent so there wasn't much to worry about.

Some of the lion's, cubs and lionesses that were awake in the den and cautiously up to Zubari careful not to step on some of the still sleeping lionesses on the ground.

After reaching a good distance the cheetah could see the golden furred King laying down by his mate and queen Ayami who was still sleeping he sometimes wondered how she could marry a guy like the king he was a real ass, the cheetah cleared his voice as he approached the King he looked straight at anger written all over his face Jela, the young cheetah walked up to the lion and thought of a way to cheer him up, giving a courteous bow Jela said ''Good morning sire I hope you had a good rest you know heats coming up soon and everyone knows you lov-.''

''Go on and tell me the report ingrate'' said Zubari extending his claws and taping them on the stone floor den his voice full of anger and authority.

He brought up the heat to hopefully cheer his King up so he wouldn't be so angry about what he was going to hear, but that hope seemed lost now. The young cheetah gulped he began to start'' First sir the zebra's and antelope have come to a decision and decided to share the waterhole on the west side of the Kingdom. Also the leopards and hyenas have seemed to make a legit decree of hunting rules between them so that the animals in the east side and south side of the kingdom do not die out so quick because of their competing.

''Hm put that on my to-do list today Jela I will have to hear the decree myself before I let those foolish beast do anything, is there anything else Jela? Zubari asked, his tail starting to tap hard on the ground.

The cheetahs legs began to shack from fright of what the Lion king might do to him if he was not pleased and most likely would not with the news he had to give. He had heard stories of past majordomo's who failed to please the King, how them and their families were banished and made to wander the lands outside the kingdom for food and shelter.

Jela definitely didn't want that for his family especially since his sister was to have cubs soon. He would have to say the rest of the review carefully if he was to stay on the Zubari' good side.

''Jela are you going deaf I asked if there was anything else to report?''

''Well you see my wonderful considerate peaceful compassionate fa-

''Cut the flattery crap, and tell me the rest of the dam report'' shouted Zubari, slamming his paw on the ground getting some of the prides attention.

Jela was taking aback by the outburst a little and started to back up to the entrance of the den to gets some distance from Zubari.

''Sire I think its better if we continued the rest of the report outside in a more private place.''

This got some of the prides attention and murmur's started to rise in the den, Jela than realized what a mistake he had just made by saying that.

''Jela tell me now right here right now before I lose my patience.'' stated the Zubari

''Well my lord the animals are starting to question your leadership.'' answered Jela

Some of the lions started to whisper amongst themselves after hearing the comment others staring angrily at Jela.

''And why is that?'' asked Zubari his temper obviously rising.

'Well my lord it seems that some of the animals think that Safi wasn't murdered by Ajali but you.

That part of the report got a lot of the prides attention as some of the cubs stop playing, the lionesses stopped talking amongst themselves and the lions even tore themselves from their morning meal, all eyes were on Zubari.

The Lion King got up quickly and jerked his head outside to indicate Jela to follow him.

Jela followed the king silently he knew something like this would happen if he told the king inside the den with the rest of the pride around.

Zubari stopped walking after he got a distance from the den.

''Jela what the **** is wrong with you why the hell would you say something like that in front of the pride.''

''Sire that's why I said we should take the conversation elsewhere.''

''DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS SHIT.'' Shouted Zubari angrily

Jela stared at Zubari hard ''with all due respect sire you are to blame.''

A flash of anger could be seen in the lion's eyes. ''Don't test me Jela I can control myself but only for so long I suggest that you leave now and take the rest of the day off.'' Said Zubari

''As you wish sire''. Said Jela

''Good now get going and tell the animal leaders that if they have anything to ask about Safi's death I will answer all questions tomorrow at the main waterhole.''

''Yes sire I will spread the word immediately.''

''Just get going Jela before I lose my temper.''

''Certainly sire.'' said Jela as he ran into the lush green savannah.

**Sorry if it wasn't that good writers block really messed me up. I'll try to make the next chapter better and update soon. Also please tell me if what you think of the story so far in detail example is it going to slow needs to be more interesting etc.**


End file.
